What Dreams Are Made Of
by Angel76
Summary: When Xaviers niece comes to the institue after her parents murder she has to go away agin but when she returns she notices the abcene of Jean and goes searching for her to find..
1. The Unexpected

************************************************************************  
  
Well you didn't think I would stop with just one story did you??  
  
Tough luck you'll be seeing a hell lot more of me around this website *laughs manically*  
  
As long as I got imagination I will not stop (unless I die for some reason.)  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend Amy who supports me and bugs me a lot. :P  
  
Anyway on with my new story which took me ages to think of a name for and please do not think Jamie is a Boy Jamie is a girl, a girl!  
  
"Would you start the story already?"  
  
"Well sorry Jamie for wanting to make things clear"  
  
Angel Stomps off  
  
"Here we go"  
  
Jamie goes to the curtains and pulls out Angel.  
  
"Write the Damn story will you!"  
  
"Jee, fine, ok, I will"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Unexpected Visitor*~-  
  
It was a dark and rainy summer night a silver porche pulled up in front of some black gates. A young woman sat in her driving seat dialling a number on her mobile phone and waited for an answer.  
  
(Inside the Institute The Phone rang.)  
  
"Hello?" Scott answered.  
  
"Can I please speak to Professor Xavier?" a shaky voice replied.  
  
"One second please" Scott Put down the phone and was about to go in Xavier's office.  
  
'It's ok Scott open the gates I will be down there in a minute' Xavier sent him a telepathic message.  
  
Scott opened the gate as the silver porche drove through.  
  
The young woman got out of her car and stood there in the rain, Scott came out with an umbrella and offered it to her she pushed it away and stood there staring at the institute.  
  
'This place sure has changed a lot' she looked at the door and as soon as Xavier came through she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Uncle Charlie! I missed you so much" she cried.  
  
"What's wrong Jamie?" Xavier looked at his niece. "Come in you'll catch a cold."  
  
Xavier went inside followed by Jamie and Scott. Xavier and Jamie went into the living room as Scott went to get her a towel.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xavier repeated.  
  
"They died Uncle Charlie, my parents died." Jamie burst out crying and covered her eyes.  
  
Scott came in and covered Jamie with a towel.  
  
"How?" was the only words Xavier could say.  
  
"They were in the car when the anti mutant, or whatever their called now came with guns and one of them threw a grenade at the car, they were waiting for me to pack and go with them on holiday, it's all my fault if only I would of hurried-" she was interrupted.  
  
"If you would of hurried you would of died with them." Xavier tried to comfort his niece.  
  
'Scott can you please show Jamie to room 24 please she can sleep there tonight.' Xavier looked at his shaking niece and looked at Scott.  
  
'But isn't that-?' Scott got interrupted  
  
'I don't think he'll be back tonight.' Xavier looked at him as he was helping Jamie up.  
  
"Sleep well tonight we can talk about this tomorrow." Xavier smiled at Jamie as Scott helped steady her.  
  
"Good Night Uncle Charlie." She smiled.  
  
Scott took her to room 24 and helped her settle in.  
  
(Sometime near 4am)  
  
The door of the room Jamie was sleeping in creaked open as the light shone on her elegant figure in the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm only gone a day and they already replace me." The man stood in the doorway grinned. A pair of blue glowing eyes looked at him.  
  
"You know, I'm not a heavy sleeper, and no they haven't replaced you I'm just here because there were no other rooms that were prepared, and since you leave things so tidy they thought this might be pleasant, if you want your bed back you can have it ill gladly take the sofa." She got out of the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Logan looked at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him, she had long light brown hair and Glowing Blue eyes.  
  
'Wow what a body' Logan though  
  
"My names Jamie" She smiled at him.  
  
"Isn't that-" he was interrupted.  
  
"Don't you dare say it."  
  
"Isn't that a boy's name?" he finished his sentence as Jamie touched him and he got shocked.  
  
"Warned you." She smiled as she left and closed the door leaving Logan in darkness.  
  
Logan opened the door again.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight I'll sleep on the sofa, but tomorrow I want my room back, it's either that or your sharing the bed." He joked. Looking at the smile that spread on Jamie's face.  
  
"Deal" she smiled as she went back in the room and waved at Logan.  
  
"Good night" she whispered as she closed the door. 


	2. The Letter

************************************************************************  
  
Hi I'm back!!!!!!  
  
"Missed me?" Jamie comes on  
  
"Jamie, this is my bit go away or I wont write the story!"  
  
"Ok sheesh I'm going but you better finish this chapter by 12 am!!"  
  
"I got 0 min left ill do it ok!"  
  
"You got to go duh you got 0 min left!!!!" Jamie stomps off stage.  
  
Damn there goes my record of 2 chapters per day! *sigh* well ill do 3 chapters tomorrow!  
  
"You better!" Jamie shouts from curtains  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Letter*~-  
  
(In the morning)  
  
The institute was waking up and the queue for the bathroom was long, the students were banging on the bathroom door. In the kitchen Ororo and Jamie were making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning" a group of students walked in and smiled at the two, now covered in flour.  
  
"It's good to have you back Jamie, it's been boring without you here." Ororo smiled at her friend, they knew each other briefly but they got to be friends in little time. Jamie visited the institute in her holidays and when she had spare time.  
  
Ororo added some more flour to her mixture as a puff of white smoke came from it adding more flour to Ororo's apron.  
  
"Well what would you like? Pancakes or beacon and eggs?" Ororo asked the three Students that managed to get out from the whole mess upstairs near the bathroom.  
  
"Pancakes please" Marie smiled at Jamie as she flipped the pancake in the pan.  
  
"Are you new?" Bobby asked Jamie grabbing a plate of Pancakes.  
  
"You could say that" Jamie smiled handing Jubilee a plate of Pancakes.  
  
"Thank you" Jubilee Smiled and sat down at the counter.  
  
Jamie got some glasses and poured orange juice in two and apple juice in one.  
  
She gave Marie the apple one and gave Jubilee and bobby the orange ones.  
  
"My favourite, how did you know?" Marie looked at her and sipped her juice.  
  
"I'm slightly telepathic" she smiled and flipped another pancake.  
  
Logan walked in as Jamie was preparing a cup of coffee.  
  
"Something smells good" Logan smiled and sat down at the counter next to Marie.  
  
"Logan!" she hugged him.  
  
"Hey kid" He smiled and let her go.  
  
"When did you get back?" Marie took another sip of her apple juice.  
  
"About four in the morning." Logan looked at Jamie from the corner of his eye then back at Marie.  
  
Jamie placed a plate of Bacon and Eggs in front of him and placed his coffee and paper to one side.  
  
"Thanx." Logan grinned at her.  
  
Jamie smiled as she put more pancakes on a plate and set them next to him. Scott came down through the door holding the mail as he sat down next to Logan.  
  
"Morning Scott" Jamie smiled at him as he handed her some mail.  
  
"For you" he set the rest of them down and looked at his Breakfast "you know it's great to have you back you always used to make delicious pancakes" he smiled as he took a fork and knife and began eating.  
  
Jamie smiled at him and opened her Letter surprised that she did get any here, she hadn't told anyone about her leaving. She read the one she oppened and stared at it shocked.  
  
"Jamie? What's wrong." Scott looked at her as everyone turned their attention to her.  
  
"It's a letter from one of my patients" She looked up at them as most of them looked confused.  
  
"I'm a doctor" she paused and looked at their blank faces.  
  
"My patient is due to give birth they want me to go there because I'm the only doctor they know that takes care of mutants." That got a reaction from them.  
  
"Well it looks like my stay got interrupted once again" She smiled and ran out the door to find Xavier out in the Living room.  
  
"Ah Jamie, just the one I wanted to see." He smiled at her.  
  
"Umm Uncle Charlie I have to go" she frowned at her Uncle's displeased face.  
  
"Oh but you'll be back?" he looked at her and waited for her answer while the students and adults from the kitchen came to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Of course I will I just need to deliver a baby, I won't be long." She bent down and gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Jamie." Xavier called after her.  
  
"Yes Uncle?" she turned around and looked at Logan's face while she said it.  
  
'I guess he didn't know' she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Take someone with you I don't want you getting into any trouble." He looked serious.  
  
"But uncle-" She pouted  
  
"Don't argue, you know as well as I do that your not just going to one of your patients" she looked angry at him.  
  
"Uncle, I thought we agreed! No looking into each others minds." She looked at him and realised that he was just worried about her. "I'm sorry I know you're only worried about me but you have to understand." She bent down and hugged him.  
  
"Well then you can take Logan with you, I think you two will get along just fine." Xavier looked at the smile that creped up on Logan's face. "Be good Logan and take care of my niece" he watched as the two walked in the garage and out of his sight.  
  
'And don't let her get in any trouble' Xavier sent Logan a telepathic message before he saw them heading towards the Garage.  
  
Jamie got the keys and unlocked the car, Logan opened the drivers door and got in.  
  
"Hey I'm driving!" Jamie pouted.  
  
"Tough, I got here first." Logan tried to get the keys but she pulled them away.  
  
"C'mon it's my car." She moaned.  
  
"Tough I'm driving now get in." Logan snatched the keys and put them in the ignition and waited until Jamie got in then drove the car out of the garage and out of the sight of the institute.  
  
Xavier watched as the silver porche was out of sight then he went back in the mansion and got back to his class. 


	3. Eight Lives Left

************************************************************************  
  
Ok well I'm on chapter 3 and I hope you liked it so far and if you would be ever so kind as to review my story id be ever so grateful!  
  
Thank you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*Eight Lives Left*~-  
  
(In the car)  
  
"Well this is a lot of fun isn't it?" Logan sighed and looked at the road full of traffic, they had gotten stuck in traffic for over half and hour now neither of them wanted to talk, the silence was getting annoying though.  
  
"Well" Jamie sat there thinking of what she could talk about that would end the silence, she hated silence it always got on her nerves.  
  
"Well what?" Logan sat back in his chair watching the cars in front of him, he sighed again.  
  
"I'll go see what's wrong, you stay in the car ok?" Jamie got out of the car and looked at the rows of cars ahead.  
  
"Oh no you don't I'm coming with you, I'm not staying in the car, you can if you want." Logan got out of the car and locked it with the key.  
  
"Fine then but what if traffic starts moving again?" she looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Well just run back here then." He grinned as he walked forward to see what was going on.  
  
They got closer and they saw someone on the road standing up and looking at the crowd that was gathered around him, on the floor was a young child that was lying on the floor, she had cat's ears and a tail and she had claws.  
  
"Well it looks like there was an accident" Logan said looking at the two mutants.  
  
"I can't see" Jamie jumped up to see what was going on but couldn't.  
  
Logan took her by the hips and lifted her up so she could see.  
  
"Oh my god, put me down" Jamie said as Logan lowered her, she pushed through the crowd and Logan pushed behind her. She stood up as the man in front of the girl took a fighting stance.  
  
"Alex, its ok its me Jamie." She got closer to the guy and powered his hands.  
  
"Jamie" the man hugged her and looked at Logan who got a flush of jealousy run through him. "Help her" he looked at the girl on the road that looked unconscious.  
  
"Lucy?" Jamie bent down and tapped Lucy on the shoulders to see if she was conscious.  
  
"Ja-Jamie?" she lifted her head up and then it fell back down.  
  
"It's ok Lucy, I want you to relax for me please." Jamie put her hand above the Lucy's heart as a white light went from her body and into Lucy's.  
  
Lucy blinked and got up as the crowed gasped and they backed off when Jamie stood up and took Lucy's hand and walked back to the car as they were followed by Logan and Alex.  
  
Lucy helped Jamie walk as she was out of energy and when they got to the car, Logan unlocked it and got in the drivers seat, Alex got into the passenger seat and Lucy helped Jamie get in.  
  
"So what happened?" Jamie asked in a faint voice.  
  
"Lucy and me were flying around when I lost grip and she fell down, lucky she's cat like, well Lucy you only have eight lives left" Alex joked.  
  
Jamie fell down to one side on Lucy's lap.  
  
"It's ok Jamie you can rest now." Lucy straightened Jamie's hair and let her rest.  
  
"So where were you going?" Logan said now looking at the road as the traffic started to move. Cars went by and passengers stared at them and looked at them like they were something evil.  
  
A couple of hours passed since Jamie Passed out and now she was regaining her strength, she woke up and she found that she had been moved to the front seat and was now sitting up. She looked in the back seat to find that there was no one there.  
  
"They asked me to drop them off at a motel." Logan said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Right" she said and leaned back on her seat.  
  
"So you can heal people?" Logan asked.  
  
"One of my many hidden talents." Jamie smirked.  
  
"Tell me something who were they?" Logan asked as he remembered the way Alex hugged Jamie.  
  
"I can't believe it" Jamie bust out with laughter.  
  
"What?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"You're jealous." She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I am not jealous" Logan growled.  
  
"Oh c'mon you know I'm a telepath." She laughed at the thought of him being jealous of Alex. "And c'mon Alex only hugged me" she couldn't stop laughing. Jamie looked through his mind again.  
  
'The poor thing he's been driving all this time.' Jamie stopped laughing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan looked at her and then back at the road.  
  
"Pull over." Jamie asked.  
  
"Why?" Logan looked at her.  
  
"Just do it ok?" Logan pulled over and Jamie got out of the car and round to his side.  
  
"What?" Logan asked confused.  
  
"You need to get some rest, ill drive the rest of the way" Jamie looked at him and opened the door. "You can sleep in the back seat it's quite comfortable." She helped him out and let him stretch.  
  
"Thanx" Logan got in the back and Jamie got in the driver seat.  
  
"Good night" Jamie whispered.  
  
Half way through the drive Jamie stopped at a motel and woke Logan up.  
  
"What is it?" Logan got up and looked at Jamie's Blue eyes glowing.  
  
"You hungry?" Jamie smiled as a grin spread on Logan's face.  
  
"Starving." Logan got up and closed the door behind him locking the car. 


	4. The Dream

-~*The Dream*~-  
  
Logan and Jamie walked into the Bed and Breakfast motel and tapped the bell for attention. A young man came from the room behind the counter and looked at the two.  
  
"Yes how may I help you?" He grinned as he saw Jamie and then looked at his book in front of him.  
  
"We'd like to book a room please." Jamie elbowed him. "Two rooms actually." He rubbed his side and looked at Jamie.  
  
"I'm sorry we only have one room left, would you like that?" The young man looked at Jamie again and then back to his book.  
  
"Yes that will be fine." Jamie said grinning mentally.  
  
"Good, we have room 7 available" he gave them the keys and looked at them.  
  
"Right" Logan looked back at him and put his hand in his pocket and took out some scrunched up notes and handed them to him.  
  
"Thank you" the man looked down at his hand and put them in the till.  
  
Jamie and Logan went down the corridor and looked for room 7, they found it and went in a beautiful room with nice curtains and carpet and a king sized bed in the middle. Jamie ran over to the bed and jumped on it.  
  
"My lucky number" she smiled at Logan who smiled back at her. "Well almost lucky" she teased him as he gave her a hurt look.  
  
"Well I'm gonna have a shower" Logan looked at her as she leaped of the bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"You'll have one after me!" Jamie giggled as she heard him mumble something.  
  
Jamie finished her shower and got out with her hair dripping wet. Logan was at the mini bar looking for something to eat when he turned round to look at her his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Didn't you parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?" She giggled. "Of fudge!" Logan looked at her confused.  
  
"What is it?" He couldn't stop staring.  
  
"I forgot my bad in the back of the car, Logan could you please go and get it for me?" she looked at him sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He finished staring and walked out the door and out to the car, he got out her bag and went back in. "Here you go" he gave her the bag and walked into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Jamie got changed in her night gown and was looking in the fridge for something to eat, she had found some chocolate and some drinks, she got out the chocolate and the drinks, there was only one beer in the fridge so she decided to hide it from Logan, when she was just about to hid it Logan came out of the bathroom with only his pyjama bottoms on she quickly put it behind her back.  
  
"What you got there?" Logan asked trying to see behind her back.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled.  
  
"C'mon show me." He tried to look again but couldn't.  
  
"It's nothing" she burst out laughing.  
  
Logan went closer to her and looked again behind her back, when he failed he jumped on her and took the bottle from her hands.  
  
"The only bottle of beer!" Logan looked at her.  
  
"C'mon that wasn't fair!" she jumped up to try get it, but she couldn't reach so she pouted and stomped her foot.  
  
Logan went to sit on the bed and was just about to open it when Jamie jumped on him laughing as he twisted her round so he was on top.  
  
"C'mon you can share cant you?" she looked at him as he opened the bottle and drank some.  
  
"This is good beer" he teased, dropping some on her lips.  
  
"Oh c'mon don't be cruel." She licked her lips as he let some more drops fall on her lips. They met each others gaze as Logan put down the bottle on the side of the bed he leant in and kissed Jamie as a slight static shock ran through his body.  
  
He pulled away to get her reaction, she was only staring at him with her Glowing blue eyes in awe. Logan leant in and kissed her passionately again this time it lasted longer, she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.  
  
*Censored* 


	5. The New Born

************************************************************************  
  
As I got a request from one of my best friends this will be the last authors note as she says it interrupts the story.  
  
The only time you will see another authors note is at the end thank you and I would like to point out again in case some of you might of forgot, Jamie is a GIRL. Thank you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The New born*~-  
  
Logan woke up in the morning and looked around to find himself in the back of the car and Jamie in the driving seat.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Jamie said looking at him and then back at the road.  
  
"Was I sleeping?" Logan looked at the passenger seat which was covered in empty cups of coffee.  
  
"Yeah you were out cold." Jamie started giggling. "Oh by the what beer was it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan looked confused.  
  
"In your dream what beer was it?" Jamie stared laughing at what she saw during his dream.  
  
"That was a dream?" Logan looked embarrassed.  
  
Jamie looked into the car mirror and saw Logan blushing.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it just happens I see other peoples dreams when I don't even want to, I try to block it out but it rarely works, the worst thing is when people are having nightmares." She stopped and turned a left into a row of houses. "Were here." She took off her frown and put on a smile.  
  
"Already?" Logan got out of the car and looked at the small house in front of him. "This is it?" he asked looking at the small house, which looked run down.  
  
"Yeah, I know but it's a good hide out for most of my patients." She unlocked the door and went in.  
  
Inside there was a blue carpet and purple curtains and the staircase had a red carpet go through the middle. Jamie went through past the staircase and through a door which lead to a large living room filled with fancy things and leather sofas and a wide screen TV.  
  
"Wow" Logan looked around with his mouth open.  
  
"Don't judge a book by its cover" Jamie smiled as she could hear talking in the dining room, she walked over and opened the door looking at a crowd of people standing up and with flowers in their hands.  
  
"What the?" Logan looked at them surprised.  
  
Jamie spotted Alex and Lucy through the crowd. "What are you all doing here?" Jamie smiled at them as each of them walked over and hugged her.  
  
"We heard what happened and we all wanted to pay our respects." Alex stepped forward and hugged her. Lucy ran to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie." Lucy let her go as Jamie burst into tears.  
  
"It's ok Lucy I'll be just fine, and thank you all for coming here." She whipped her eyes and looked at them. "But where's Amanda and Robert?" Jamie looked puzzled as she didn't see either of them there.  
  
"Their in the Lab, Robert says he'll talk to you when you get down there. He didn't want to leave Amanda." One of the mutants with a wolf's tail stepped forward.  
  
"I understand." Jamie walked to the door and looked around. "I'm going to need hot towels and someone to help me." she looked at them as they all shuffled and two women stepped forward and walked down to the lab with her.  
  
An three hours later after the three women went down in the lab Robert came up and yelled.  
  
"It's a girl!!!!" he smiled as he got hugged by Lucy.  
  
"Can I see her?" she jumped up and down as Jamie came up with a baby girl in her arms.  
  
"Amanda is asleep and I thought that you'd want to show of your little bundle of joy." She smiled as she handed the baby over to Robert.  
  
"Thank you Jamie." Robert smiled at his new baby girl. As the two women that were down in the lab with Amanda came upstairs.  
  
"Jamie! Some things wrong with Amanda!" one of them said moving aside so Jamie could get down.  
  
"Amanda?" Jamie looked at the woman lying on her bed as the rest of the people followed her.  
  
"Amanda!?" Robert ran to her side holding the baby tightly to him. Jamie too the baby of him and placed her in the cradle as she went over to Amanda who was now breathing faster.  
  
"Amanda, I want you to relax, relax your body for me please." Jamie put her hands above Amanda's heart as a Bright white light passed from her body to Amanda's. Jamie dropped to the floor like a lifeless dummy. Logan picked her up and put her on one of the beds near him.  
  
"Robert?" Amanda looked for her husband and hugged him looking at the cradle of their new baby.  
  
"You know we still haven't come up with a name." Robert smiled as he looked at his new baby.  
  
"What can we call her?" Amanda looked around and then Jamie caught her eye.  
  
"What about naming her Roxanne? Its Jamie's middle name, after all we owe her a lot." Robert asked.  
  
"Roxanne, I like it. Well then little Roxanne do you like your name?" the baby giggled as Jamie started to wake.  
  
"Welcome back Jamie." Logan smiled at her.  
  
"Is Amanda ok?" Jamie looked at Amanda and Robert with Amanda holding the new born baby in her arms.  
  
"Jamie we'd like you to meet little Roxanne." The baby giggled as she gripped her fathers finger.  
  
Jamie smiled and walked over to them. "take good care of her and feel free to use this place as your home, and don't get into any trouble will you?" Jamie smiled at them both as Robert hugged her and Amanda handed the baby to him so she could hug her friend.  
  
"Take care of Jamie for us please Logan!" Amanda shouted after them as they were making their way up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry I will take good care of her" Logan smiled as he caught Jamie from falling back down the stairs and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Thank you Logan." Jamie smiled. 


	6. The Frozen Statue

-~*The Frozen Statue*~-  
  
(In the morning at the mansion.)  
  
"C'mon Bobby hurry up you've been in there for over an hour don't you think it's time to get out your not that dirty" Kitty banged on the door as hard as she could.  
  
"I'm almost done!" Bobby yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up Bobby we all want to have a shower you know!" Rouge yelled.  
  
Bobby came out of the bath with cuts on his chin and cheeks.  
  
The whole line started laughing as they saw him.  
  
"Bobby? What did you do?" Rouge laughed as she asked him.  
  
"You're still young you know! You won't get hairs until you get older!" Kitty giggled as Bobby walked towards his room.  
  
"I'll show them" Bobby turned around and froze the floor under them as they all slipped and fell. Bobby laughed and ran of to his room before they could catch him.  
  
Bobby got changed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Here he saw Jubilee making breakfast.  
  
'Oh no it's not her turn is it?' Bobby thought as he watched Jubilee trying to make toast but she burnt it. Bobby left before Jubilee saw him as he saw Rouge heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"You don't want any breakfast trust me." Bobby smiled as he dragged Rouge away from the kitchen.  
  
"Why not?" Rouge seemed angry, she liked her breakfast.  
  
"Jubilee's cooking." Bobby smirked.  
  
"Oh" rouge looked relived, she didn't like to hurt Jubilee's feelings but her cooking sucked even Kitty did better.  
  
Kitty ran up to them and saw some smoke coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no it's not Jubilee's turn to cook is it?" Kitty joined them as they were walking towards the garden. "Hey Bobby Can you make a statue of me?" Bobby looked at kitty as if she was nuts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Freeze me!" Kitty yelled as she stood in front of them.  
  
Bobby froze her and she phased through the ice leaving behind an ice statue of her.  
  
"Wow that's cool." Rouge looked amazed at the Statue.  
  
Bobby couldn't help himself and made ice horns and an ice tail to go on the statue.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Kitty chased bobby around the garden as Xavier was watching all this from his window smiling at the three. 


	7. The Intrution

-~*The Intrusion*~-  
  
Logan helped Jamie into the car as he got into the driver seat and waved at the crowd of people that gathered outside the clinic.  
  
Jamie sent Logan a message on where she wanted to go and fell asleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Jamie was upstairs in her bedroom packing some clothes in her bag and she was watching her parents outside her window in the car as they waved at her. Jamie turned away from the window and started packing again and she went to the toilet to take her toothbrush and paste and other things she might need, when she heard an explosion from outside and screams followed. Jamie ran downstairs and looked at her parent's car which was now engulfed by fire. There were some men that ran away from it laughing. Jamie went closer to the fire as there was another explosion that sent her flying back.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Jamie sat up as she felt the rush of heat on her face. She looked around to find she was in a room she didn't recognise. Logan was sitting by her on the bed with a dripping cloth in his hand.  
  
"It's ok Jamie it was only a dream" Logan gently pushed her back down in her pillow and Squeezed the water out of the cloth and put it on Jamie's forehead.  
  
"Where are we?" Jamie asked looking around the room.  
  
"You were getting worse and I thought it would be better if you stayed in bed for tonight." Logan stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Jamie sat up holding the cloth that Logan gave her to her forehead and looked around the room. It didn't look to bad but it only had one bed.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Jamie asked putting the cloth on the bedside table.  
  
"Five hours" Logan came out and with a bowl of cold water, he took the cloth and dipped it in the cold water and pushed Jamie back in bed with the cloth on her head.  
  
"I'm ok!" Jamie took the cloth off her head only to get it shoved back.  
  
"You're boiling hot!" he felt her forehead.  
  
"I'm the doctor here and I say I'm fine!" she sat up only to get pushed back down  
  
"Well I'm taking care of you and I say your not!" Logan put the cloth back on her forehead and put the covers to her shoulders. "Now rest, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"  
  
"Umm could you bring me a coffee please?" She smiled and watched Logan leave.  
  
When Logan came back he found Jamie fast asleep, so he set her coffee on the bedside table and got changed and got in bed with Jamie and was fast asleep within a few minutes.  
  
When Jamie woke up she sat up and looked around the room and only just spotted someone next to her in bed. Jamie stood up slowly and went to the other side of the bed to see who it was.  
  
"Morning beautiful" Logan opened his eyes and looked into hers as she jumped up startled.  
  
"Don't scare me like that" She slapped his shoulder and giggled when Logan looked serious at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jamie looked at Logan as he shot his claws out. "Logan what's wrong?" just after Jamie said that the door burst open.  
  
"Put your hands in the air and drop your weapons." A man with black shades said looking at Logan.  
  
"Miss I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me." The second man said walking closer to Jamie with his gun up pointed at her.  
  
"What for?" Jamie asked looking at him with her sad eyes.  
  
"Mam don't make this hard for us were only the delivery people." Jamie looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Who are you delivering me to?" Jamie asked looking at them as calm as ever.  
  
"Senator Kelly asked to see you, he told us where you are." The first one said still looking at Logan with his claws extended.  
  
"Why does he want her?" Logan asked while in a fighting stance.  
  
"Look all he said was that he wanted to talk to Miss Jamie Xavier." He looked at Logan. "Now I'm not gonna ask you again put your weapons down!" he pointed the gun at Logan.  
  
"What if I don't?" Logan smirked.  
  
"Then you'll get shot." The man answered.  
  
'Logan do as he says. It's gonna be ok.' She looked towards him as he retracted his claws and walked closer to Jamie.  
  
"The Senator only wants to see Jamie." One of the men pointed out.  
  
"If he doesn't go I don't go." Jamie took her bag as the two men lead the way outside where there was a limousine waiting one of them opened the door for the two to get in.  
  
Inside waiting for them was Senator Kelly.  
  
"Ah, Jamie." The senator looked around her and saw Logan. "What are you doing here?" The door closed behind them.  
  
"Missy?" Jamie asked looking at the man in front of her.  
  
"Yes Jamie it's me." The man in front of her now turned into a woman with blue skin and red hair. "How've you been?" the woman looked at Logan cautiously.  
  
"Not bad" she smiled as mystique gave her a brief hug.  
  
"It's changed not having you around, I guess you went over with the x freaks?" Mystique glared at Logan.  
  
"Now, now no need for name calling." Jamie smiled then frowned. "Their my family you know that." She sighed.  
  
"So are we!" Mystique said a little angry.  
  
"I just don't agree with what Eric wants, I know he's my-" Jamie got interrupted by the knock on the door while Mystique was changing back to Senator Kelly.  
  
"Is every thing alright Senator?" one of the Bodyguards asked.  
  
"Yes everything's fine." Senator Kelly looked back at the two sitting opposite him as the door closed once again leaving them privacy.  
  
"I just font believe in what he does that's all." Jamie continued.  
  
"I understand." Mystique looked at them and then smiled.  
  
"Well I shall leave you on your way and I'm sorry if these bodyguards interrupted anything" Mystique smirked and hugged Jamie once again and left her with a "it was nice seeing you again." Smile.  
  
"Bye missy hope you take care of my-" the door opened and Logan stepped out followed by Jamie. 


	8. Note

************************************************************************  
  
Well.umm I'm gonna have to pause this story for a little while, while I write my other story with my friends help (Patrick) he's a great write who is currently working on a story of his own but still had time to help me with mine. Anyway I'm sorry but I just wanted to do this story with him before I leave to Margate(. *sniff* I'm gonna miss my friends so this story is dedicated to them and about them. (If they were mutants.)  
  
Check it out it's called.Discovering The Unexpected  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
